


A Caged Animal

by nickahontas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickahontas/pseuds/nickahontas
Summary: A modern girl from a modern world without the books or movies is brought to Westeros with magic as Sansa’s twin. She goes south to protect her sister in king’s Landing.A snippet from a SI that I was inspired to start this week.





	A Caged Animal

 

I stare down at Margaery Tyrell standing so pretty in her pale, flowing dress. Entitlement oozes from every pore. She will lose this game. She has never suffered and so she will never know how to fight. I don’t give a shit as long as she puts up a good show. I’ve got an old lion to hunt and wolves kill best when they’re silent. 

Tywin Lannister remains grim even as he is named savior of the city. Our window is closing. We will have to leave when the king is married and Tywin will want to hurry back to the war. He also can’t leave King’s Landing unattended with the only Lannister worth a shit on his deathbed. Sansa and I have our work cut out for us.

Joff catches my attention, saying something about the Starks. The new septon steps forward, the sun glinting off his golden hat. It’s positively dull compared to the one destroyed in the riots. He spouts some nonsense. God am I glad our captors aren’t the religious type. I can’t imagine having to listen to this old fart drone on for hours on a regular basis.

Finally, Sansa is set aside. The Tyrell girl cuts a glance at our balcony as Joffrey spews more bullshit about the battle. Her doe eyes dart between my sister and me, trying to decide which is the enemy. It’s so pathetic. Every one here is so predictable. I’ll be scared when I meet someone that doesn’t want the Iron Throne.

Just to fuck with her, I let a slow grin take over my face. One of a caged animal that has gone to long without sating it’s bloodlust. I hardened myself into killer after all and I’ve only got to kill Littlefinger. That pretentious smirk of her falters before she turns back to her betrothed. I have to fight back one of my own.

Cersei catches my eye. For once, she does not antagonize me. We are wolves and lions and a rose has come to try and frighten us. It’s amusing how clueless they are. They can’t even begin to comprehend how much of a fuck I don’t give.


End file.
